The overall goal of this conference is to optimize the specific treatment of children born with chromosome abnormalities so they can lead healthy and autonomous lives. To accomplish this goal, the organizers seek to better understand the consequences of chromosome abnormalities on specific organs and tissues so that treatment regimes can be devised which are specific to each individual's deletion or duplication. The organizers will try to create an interdisciplinary community of clinicians and scientists who will devise standardized evaluation tools for comprehensive phenotypic and genotypic evaluation of individuals with chromosome abnormalities. This step is necessary before syndrome specific evaluations can be designed. Thus, the meeting will emphasize phenotypic assessment with the perspective of possible molecular mechanisms. The product of this series of sessions will be a published group of papers on the uniform, systematic assessment of individuals with chromosome abnormalities. [unreadable] [unreadable] This objective will be initiated as a conference during which six working groups will be convened, focusing on Molecular Genetics, Endocrinology and Metabolism, Neuro & Anatomical Imaging, Perception & Communication, Cognitive Neuroscience, and Data Integration and Bioinformatics. To do so, this conference will have adequate administrative staff so that it can move forward in a timely manner and not rely entirely on the volunteer time of committee members. This application seeks funding for the Scientific Sessions of the World Congress on Chromosome Abnormalities, to be held in June of 2004 in San Antonio, Texas. [unreadable] [unreadable]